Twilight as a Musical!
by purple-kay332
Summary: What would it be like if Twilight was a musical? What songs would be in it? Well, this Song fic. tells it all. Not your average Song fic. My first fic so PLEASE review. Rated T for language.
1. It's going down!

**Summery: My friend and me where in her car listing to the radio on a long trip. I heard this song and thought of ****Twilight****New Moon****, and, or, ****Eclipse****. We thought of what would happen if ****Twilight**** (and all the other books) was a musical! I know, really stupid, but it was fun. So I thought I would write it down, so here you go. **

**This is the scene where Jacob comes to Forks High school to pick up Bella, and he and Edward get into a fight! This song is by Yong Joc (I think, I have never heard this song until my friend showed it to me). P.S. I tweaked the song a little so it would fit the scene, so please review at the end. **

Jacobs POV:

I was here to pick up Bella when suddenly that Bloodsucker walked up. Sure, I was not planning to look for trouble, but I like trouble, and Edward was my matchmaker. I do not have to go easy on him, afraid I might kill him and all (even thou I want to) this would be fun.

"Edward."

"Jacob"

After we said our how do's, it was on. **(FYI Jacob brakes out in a rap)**

This nigga go by the name of Black  
He resides hes motorcycle right  
But for right now  
What we gotta do for yall  
We gotta give yall a hit

Niggas in my face  
Damn near every day  
Aska million questions like Black where you stay  
Tell 'em in La'Push  
Where I fix cars  
In 20 dallas spend spent it all at the bar  
Just bought a zone  
J's on my feet  
I'm on that Patrone so get like me  
'69 cutlass wit the bucket seats  
Beat in my trunk ballin just for the freaks  
Catch me in the hood  
Posted by the store  
Pistol in my lap on the phone countin dough

But not a lot if ya know what I mean  
If ya girl choose  
Let her do her thang  
Just like her mama nice ass nice brain  
Everbody love me  
I'm so fly  
Nigga throw the dueces everytime I ride by  
I know you wonder why  
I'm so cool  
Dont ask me just  
Do what you do

Meet me in the Trap  
It's goin down  
Meet me in the mall  
It's goin down  
Meet me in the club  
It's goin down  
Anywhere you meet me guaranteed to go down

Edwards POV:

This can't be right. He's… he's… he's beating me!! I had to read his mind fast. I cannot lose in front of my lovely Bella. I started to get the beat and fallowed right after _him, _excepting the challenge.

Do the damn thang  
Cubes on my neck  
Pocket fulla Ben Franks  
When Im in the mall  
Girls just pause  
Pop a few tags gimme dat on da wall  
Time to flip the work  
Make the block bump  
Boys N da Hood  
Call me Edward by my Volvo  
Dope Boy magic  
7 days a week  
Number one record  
Long as Nitty on the beat  
Ooh I think they like me  
Betta yet I know  
LIghts, camera, action  
When I walk through the door  
Niggas know my crew we certified stars  
Valet in the front bout 35 cars  
Bitches in the back  
Black in the coupe  
Girls tink I'm hot  
Time to recruit  
If you gotta problem say it to my face  
We can knuckle up anytime any place

Edward: "Meet me in the Trap  
It's goin down"  
Jacob: "Meet me in the mall  
It's goin down"  
Edward: "Meet me in the club  
It's goin down"

BELLA: "Anywhere you meet Edward I guarantee it's goin down"

Oh, no, not my poor Bella. "Bella stop, it's too dangerous, you could get hurt!"

**THE END! I thought the last part was hilarious, but I think a lot of things are funny, so I need you to review to tell me if you liked it. It is my first Fan Fic., so be nice (unless it was a total disaster). P.S. If you really liked it, I have plenty more and will update soon, if you want me to. I love you all!**


	2. Big girls don't cry

**This song takes place after Edward left. Bella is trying to cope with it and trying to explain to Jacob that it is not his fault. All she wants is for Jacob to be happy and not to be worried about her. Sorry, this song is by Fergie. P.S. She **_**sings**_** about both to Edward and Jacob, I'll tell you when, and whom she is **_**sinning **_**to. **

Bella's POV:

(To Edward, even thou Edward is already gone.)

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your way to a place away from me  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

(To Jacob.)

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

Jacobs POV:

"Bella I love you, I want to be more than just playmates. Please don't go home, I'll help you through. Just don't go."

**I think it has it's charm, but I don't know what you think. So PLEASE review!! P.S. I still love you all! **


	3. If I just lay here

**This scene takes place in Edward and Bella's meadow. Edward wants to make sure he is what Bella wants. This song is by Snow Patrol (?). Please review at the end!**

Edward's POV:

It was just Bella and me in our favorite meadow. But I was still confused, Bella loved me for me, the monstrous vampire that could suck her blood any second. I know she said she loved me, but I still needed to know.

I laid down in the middle of our meadow, waiting to see if she would fallow. **(FYI Edward starts to sing.)**

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
**(AKA 3 words I love you.)**

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before you get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before you get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Bella's POV:

"I will lye with you anytime. Oh, and Edward, I am not going to grow old. You will change me, and I'll be with you forever."

**Awww, so sweet, but I still don't know what you think. So, PLEASE review. I still, and always will, love you all!**


	4. Praying he won't call

**This song takes place in a scene I kind of made up. Well, Bella is a Jacobs house and Jacob wants Bella to stay, but Bella is expecting a call from Edward to pick her up at the boundary line. This might be to girly for Jacob, but I tried to modify the song it so it might fit him a little better. We will just say this is Jacobs's soft side. This song is by Sugarland (my favorite band EVER!). Please review at the end!**

Jacob's POV:

Bella was lying down with me on my couch, asleep. Edward was going to call any minute. I do anything to have her stay longer, but I know how Edward was with Bella. She was completely knocked out, so I thought I would sing her a song.

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying he won't call  
It's just another call from him  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying

And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see  
He can't love you like me

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When he calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave his arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a girl you have to share

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When he calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
(End of song)

All of a sudden I felt Bella shaking under me. She was, she was crying? Oh my God, shit, she heard me! I thought she was sound asleep.

Bella's POV:

"I'm so sorry Jacob." At that, I got up and left. I ran as fast as I could to the borderline. Jacob did not come after me; he must still be in shock. When I reached the borderline, I jumped into Edwards arms and baled my heart out. He asked me what was wrong but I could not breath. _'How could I?' _

**SO SAD! I cried too, did you? Review and tell me, I really do want to know. I love you all, still! **


	5. Live like you were dyin

**This song takes place before Bella is changed. Edward is trying to fit in a lot of human experiences. Of course Bella wouldn't do all of these things, and I really had to modify the song. Oh yah, this song is by Tim McGraw (another one of my favorite singers ((I love country)) so yah).**

Bella's POV:

Edward was trying to get me to do all these human experience stuff, I do not think he knew that some of these things could kill me! (Bella starts to sing.)

He said I was in my early forties

I said: "I was almost 18  
"A lot of life before me,  
"An' a moment came that stopped me on a dime.  
"I spent most of the next days,  
"Talkin' with Edward,  
"An' talking 'bout the changing an' talkin' 'bout sweet time."  
We agreed after high school,  
That this might really be the real end?  
How's it hit you when you get that kind of news?  
Man whatcha do?

"I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying.

"Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

"I was finally the daughter,  
"That most the time I wasn't.  
"An' I became a friend a friend would like to have.  
"And all of a sudden goin' shopin',  
"Wasn't such an imposition,  
"Well, I finally read the Good Book,  
"And I took a good long hard look,  
"At what I'd do if I could do it all again,  
"And then:

"I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."  
"Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

Like tomorrow was a gift,  
And you got eternity,  
To think about what you'd do with it.  
An' what did you do with it?  
An' what can I do with it?  
An' what would I do with it?

"Sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And then I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I watched Blue Eagle as it was flyin'."  
"Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

"To live like you were dyin'."  
"To live like you were dyin'."  
"To live like you were dyin'."  
"To live like you were dyin'."

**That was mostly a song, but I think it worked out OK, what do you think? I really need you to review to tell me. Anyway, I love you all. See ya in the next Chapter!**

To live like you were dying


	6. Stealing Cinderella

**As a tip I received in a review, I am going to add more dialog in my fic. So here it goes. This song takes place when Edward tells Charlie that he is going to marry Bella!! This song was written by the artist Chuck Wicks. Enjoy and review at the end please!**

Edward's POV:

I had to keep reminding myself to take deep breaths (even thou they didn't help, cuz' I cant breath and all). "Bella, are you sure this is what you want? Don't marry me just because I asked. Are you sure you are ready?" By all means I was 100 ready, but this was her life.

"Yes Edward, I am positive. But I do have one request."

"What is it angel?"

"Will you break the news to Charlie?"

"Of course, I will do anything you." I was just hoping I could do it. We arrived at her house and sat down in the living room.

(song) I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf (end)

Bella was up in her room praying everything would go OK, so I thought I would go through some of the pictures. "It couldn't hurt anything, right?"

(song) She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes i'm Prince Charming  
But to him i'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella

I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me   
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be

Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes i'm Prince Charming  
But to him i'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella

She was Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella (end)

All in all, I thought Charlie took it well. I loved Bella and I would never steal her on purpose, but I guess I kinda have. Poor Charlie, if only he knew, I was giving her eternity.

**I hoped that was more dialogue, but let me remind you, it is a song fic. But whatever. I really do wish Charlie knew Edward was giving her eternity, I think Charlie would be so much happier. Love ya all. **


	7. Missing you

**I have never heard this song before, until a lifesaving review told me about a great song! I owe all my gratitude to **_**Switz for Kaleigh**_**, so Thanks! This song takes place when Edward left, and how he is feeling. Oh yah, the artist is Hinder, enjoy.**

Edwards POV:

I left Bella, I told her I didn't love her, and I took all her memories of us. She wouldn't need them, not wile she was healing, anyway. She needed to move on, live her life without a monster by her side. That is what I am, a lying, damned for life, vampire.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Who am I kidding, Bella deserved the world! I miss her, but I can't miss her, I shall not miss her, but who am I kidding?

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

She is innocent, loving, and klutzy, the best combination. I don't miss her, but I cannot lie.

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you forever  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

I miss you Isabel Swan, I miss you.

**I want to thank, again, **_**Switz for Kaleigh! **_**This is a perfect song, and only had to change one word. Please review! I love you all, you know that thou!**


	8. Sometimes life ain't good

**I think it's time to give Renee (I think that's how you spell her name, sorry it it's not) and Bella a song! This is when Edward left and Bella's mom is trying to convince her to keep going on with her life. That's how I would put it, I think. Anyway review at the end, enjoy!**

**P.S. Bella singing is **_This way___**Renee is **_This way___

Bella's POV:

"Mom, why is life so unfair, it's like God gave me my angel, and then he took him away."

"Not every thing works out like you planed," Renee tries to explain.

"That doesn't help!" This does not make sense! Arrrrggg!

_I can spend my whole life building  
Something from nothin'  
One storm can come and blow it all away_

_Build it anyway_

_I can chase a dream  
That seems so out of reach  
And I know it might not ever come my way_

_Dream it anyway_

"But why would I do all these things if God can just take it all away, like he likes to see me depressed and all?"

God is great  
But sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
Yea- I do it anyway

_This world's gone crazy  
It's hard to believe  
That tomorrow will be better than today_

_Believe it anyway_

_I can love someone with all my heart  
For all the right reasons  
In a moment he can choose to walk away_

_Love 'em anyway_

"But why would all of this stuff happen when God can just prevent all this misery? It's just not right!"

_God is great  
But sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
Yea - I do it anyway_

_I can pour your soul out singing  
A song I believe in  
That tomorrow they'll forget I ever sang_

**(Both of them)**

**Sing it anyway  
Yea, sing it anyway  
Yeah, yeah!**

"Thanks mom that really helped." I was not lying, that really did help, but only if she knew how much help I needed.

**I was being so stupid, I forgot to tell you who wrote the song, it was Martina McBride! This song was perfect for Bella and Renee, don't ya think? Well I don't know, so review!!!! Love ya'll!** _**  
**_


	9. Popular

**Alice, of course needs a song. I have chosen a very special song that she sings to Bella. This is the first "official" makeover Bella gets. And it's BIG! Please review at the end! I hope you love it. P.S. Bella is **_this, _**Alice is **_this!_

"Oh there you are Bella. I've been looking all over for you! Today we officially start your personality makeover!!!!"

"Alice, please, I like me just the way I am, and so does Edward."

"Edward loves you, even if you had webbed feet, a tale, and looked like Elmo! So, come on, and no complaining!"

"But Alice…"

(Spoken)

_Bella, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!_

_You really don't have to do that..._

_I know, that's what makes me so nice!_

(Sung)

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,_

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed._

_And when someone needs a makeover,_

_I simply have to take over!_

_I know, I know exactly what they need!_

_And even in your case,_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!_

_Follow my lead,_

_And yes indeed, you will be..._

_POPULAR!_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys,_

_When you talk to boys,_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce,_

_ooh!_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear!_

_How to fix your hair!_

_Everything that really counts to be…_

_POPULAR!_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts,_

_You'll be good at sports,_

_Know the slang you've got to know._

_So let's start,_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,_

_Think of it as personality dialysis,_

_Now that I've chosen to become a_

_Pal, a sister and advisor,_

_There's nobody wiser!_

_Not when it comes to..._

_POPULAR!_

_i know about popular._

_and with an assist from me,_

_to be who you'll be,_

_instead of dreary who you were..._

_well, are._

_there's nothing that can stop you,_

_from becoming popu-ler... lar..._

_la la, la la!_

_we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!_

_when i see depressing creatures,_

_with unprepossessing features,_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To - think - of_

_Celebrated heads of state,_

_Or specially great communicators!_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They were POPULAR!_

_Please!_

_it's all about popular._

_It's not about aptitude,_

_It's the way you're viewed,_

_So it's very shrewd to be,_

_Very very popular_

_like ME!_

_And though you protest,_

_Your disinterest,_

_I know clandestinely,_

_You're gonna grin and bear it!_

_Your new found popularity!_

_ah!_

_la la, la la!_

_You'll be popular!_

_Just not quite as popular as ME!_

"Alice, please NO!"

"YES!"

"ALICE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY POOR BELLA?!?!"

**I know that was a lot of singing, but it was perfect! At least, that's what I think, you have to review and tell me. That song was in the musical called Wicked, called Popular, Duh! Luv ya!**


End file.
